


Warm in the Cold

by SweetMocha



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, M/M, Pointless fluff, Really Really Pointless, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMocha/pseuds/SweetMocha
Summary: Link and Allen visit a small local bakery on a mission. Link is a hopeless fool with a huge crush. Allen really likes the sweets.





	Warm in the Cold

***

Leave it to Link to let Allen drag him back out into the cold for food. And while they were on a mission, no less. They'd already done their first survey of the little town and, unfortunately, hadn't found anything out of the ordinary. Who knew how long this would take. Lavi, Bookman, and Miranda were at the inn they'd settled on while Link let Allen lead him back into town. They'd had to drag Allen away from a quaint and admittedly charming little bakery café. The pink and white awning above the door and lacey drapes framing the displays of sweets in the windows certainly made the little place welcoming. Allen had been easily drawn in by the smells and the display. A very small area of outside seating was in front of the little building, currently empty in the cold.

Empty save the two of them, anyway.

"Why couldn't we eat inside, exactly?" Link asked, fork in hand as he watched Allen tear eagerly into a seasonal shortcake.

Allen moved his attention from his cake, to Link, then looked through the window to the stuffed shop. "We still can, if you want. It's kind of packed, though." People had been flocking in since they'd ordered to get out the cold and warm up with tea or a coffee and something nice and sweet. But it was a small little place and filled up fast.

"Or we could take it back to the room."

"Then we'd have to bring something back for everyone." Allen smiled around another bite. Link shook his head. He looked to his own plate, the slice of berry mascarpone cake waiting to be eaten. Just as he was about to cut into it Allen leaned across the table. "Can I have a bite?"

"You have your own," Link replied flatly.

"Please?"

An equally flat stare.

"Just one!"

Knowing he wouldn't be able to win Link heaved a sigh and relented, shoving the plate toward Allen. When no fork came down to dismantle his dessert he looked up questioningly.

Allen was still leaning forward, making no move to take his claimed bite. His mouth was open expectantly, though.

" _Aaah_ "

"Really?"

The corners of Allen's mouth twitched up further into a wide-mouthed smile, still waiting.

"Walker--" Link started to protest but, really, what was the point? The soft cake gave way to his fork and Link stabbed at a strawberry that had fallen off the top. Allen leaned across the table a bit more and closed his eyes, eagerly awaiting the treat.

As close as he had gotten Link was treated to a nice look at Allen's face. More than anything else, he found himself enchanted by Allen's eyelashes. It didn't take being so close to see how long and full they were. He'd seen Allen use them to get what he wanted on numerous occassions, fluttering them causing just about anyone to drop their guard. He hadn't quite figured out how conscious the actions were all the time but Allen certainly knew how to work people. Their length and volume made Allen's still quite boyish face seem even younger, easily bringing others to their knees, ready to satisy his every whim if he really wanted. Link liked to think he had steeled himself against this particular tactic. Most of the time.

The gust that had whipped around them and through the town had done a number on Allen's hair, shining white strands flying every which way, messily framing his face. But even with so much to take in Link was still drawn in by the soft fan of his lashes. Cheeks tinged a warm red by the cold of the day only made them pop even more. Mesmerized, it was easy to imagine them fluttering open, silver-blue eyes just as easy to fall into. _A smile stretched apple red cheeks as Allen pulled back a bit. Those eyes sparkled with a glint of something Link couldn't quite place. Mischievous? Playful? Allen leaned in again, eyes falling closed, gentle lashes suddenly so close he thought he felt them brush against his cheek--_

"You dropped it."

Startled, Link jerked back in his seat, its front legs leaving the ground for a second. He blinked rapidly, focusing on his strawberry-less fork until his mind caught back up with him. His gaze fell on Allen, settled back into his seat, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You don't have to share if you really don't want to."

Finally feeling grounded enough Link only shook his head in reply, fighting desperately against the heat suddenly burning in his cheeks. Thank goodness it was cold. The fallen strawberry was left to the wayside as Link speared another one. "It's fine," he said, raising his fork to Allen. "I Just...got a little distracted."

Allen considered his words and the bite for the briefest of seconds before surging forward and snapping it up in his mouth.

"By what?"

Link made a noise but wasn't intent on answering his question. "Satisfied?"

Before Allen answered Timcanpy drew both of their attention. The golden golem flicked its tail and its fanged mouth split its face. They both stared down at it and Allen laughed. "Tim wants a bite, too." Timcanpy fluttered its wings in anticipation. Link, not willing to put up another fight and still a little flustered, gave in easily and gave Timcanpy a bite. Allen smiled at him from across the table and while Link wanted to look away he found he wasn't able to. Until Allen leaned forward again, that playful glint in his eyes, and opened his mouth wide.

" _Aaah_ "

" _Gaaa_ "

Any lingering embarrassment and fluttery feelings Link still felt vanished as he stared into two basically bottomless pits.

"No," he said bluntly.

Allen laughed again and leaned back in his seat. He paused to lick at his lips before cutting off a bit of his own cake. "Okay, _aaah_ " A fork was suddenly thrust toward him.

"That's alright I--"

"Come on, open," Allen prodded. He was soft smiles and sparkling eyes and Link really couldn't fight anymore. He closed his eyes and leaned in a bit.

It was spiced and tasted very much of cinnamon. A hint of pumpkin and warm caramel apples with cool whipped cream was enough to give it a cool edge.

"It's good, huh?" Allen was still beaming as he pulled back. Link nodded, taking in the flavors. The bakers there certainly were talented. He also watched, while Allen was busy watching him, Timcanpy ravenously attack the rest of Allen's plate. He tipped his head at last and Allen looked down.

"Ah! Tim!"

Allen switched between sulkily watching Link finish his plate and glaring at Timcanpy perched atop his head.

They cleaned up their table themselves and while they were inside got some things to go after all. Allen walked out of the little place carrying a paper bag full of donuts and muffins and sweet breads and anything else that caught his eye. Already he'd dug into it and stuffed one of the donuts into his mouth. They'd probably be cold by the time they got back to everyone.

"These are really good," Allen gushed, mouth still full. "We should stop by again before we leave."

Link bristled a bit at the comment but hummed his agreement, absentmindedly toying with the end of his braid. He caught Allen glancing at him. "What?"

"Don't worry, nothing is as good as anything you make." The smile Link was treated to was somehow enhanced by the few sprinkles sticking comically to Allen's face. Link fought hard against the heat again threatening to rise in his cheeks.

"I wasn't thinking anything like that."

That sweet smile turned impish and cheeky but Allen didn't say anything more.

Link was far too fond of his charge. Far, _far_ too fond. But he could worry about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm a vanilla mf and i love pointless fluff. i only recently just recently reread dgm for who knows how many times it's been. it's kind of an on and off thing for me for a looong long time until i remember it exists and how much i love it (and these two).
> 
> anyway every time i've gotten back into it i never really ventured into fandom or anything, but im really feeling it and i love dgm sm. i've never written for it and i haven't actually written in a pretty long while but i'm throwing my hat back into the ring for these two and their kinda lonely tag.
> 
> thanks for reading !! ♪


End file.
